The Birds, the Bees, and the Beast!
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: Help that's all that was on her mind, til she remembered no one would believe her no one that is but HIM and the monster that did it! will she grow strong enough to tell him? will she overcome this and confront her greatest fears? only time can tell!
1. Chapter 1 starting changes

**Please remember that I do not own Naruto, but this** **stories ideas belong to me as well as all the others who** **help me with specific ideas. And also please remember that with out ideas and reviews I cannot write as well as I should. Some people just need to be inspired!**

"SHINO!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shino slowly stirred from his sleep and rolled over to look at his digital clock. It read 3:30 AM.

' Who the hell is at my door this fucking early! No one but my clan members, the Hokage, or my team can get into the compound!'

He got up grabbed his glasses and headed to the door. On the way he noticed it was poring cats and dogs out side. He finally reached the door and slammed it open, ready to kill who ever woke him at this hour. On the other side hey found a hysterical, soaking wet Hinata Hyuga. The moment he opened the door she looked up, and started crying all over agene.

"SHINO!" Hinata sobbed while wrapping her arms around her midsection in a very tight embrace. Her shoulders shook with the ferocity of her crying despair.

"Hinata, What's wrong?" Shino asked in alarm.

"OH Sh-sh-shino! I-I d-don't kn-n-now w-w-wh-at t-t-to d-do! F-f-father and I g-got I-int-t-to a f-f-f-fight! I-I w-w-was su-su-su-p-p-pposed t-to m-make a list of su-su-sut-t-ters f-f-for h-him s-s-so h-he c-can m-marry m-me o-off. Well I p-put N-naruto at t-the t-top of m-my l-list and I-I t-told h-him I-I w-was in l-love w-with t-the future h-hokage in t-t-training, and t-that l-like it-t or n-not I w-was g-going t-to t-tell h-him t-to n-night!"

' Huh! Well, well my little Hinata finally stood up to that old man Hashi! Ha-ha!' " S-so m-my F-f-father k-kicked m-me o-out o-of t-the H-Hyuga c-clan! S-so I-I w-went t-to t-tell N-naruto h-how I-i f-felt, and w-when I w-went t-to h-his h-house a-around 8:00 H-he n-not o-only re-rejected m-me b-but he s-said h-he c-could n-never l-love a-a h-heartless H-hyuga and t-that a-all H-hyuga's w-were a-alike! T-then h-he sl-slammed t-the d-door in m-my f-face! S-so a-after t-that I-I w-went t-to t-team 8's t-training g-grounds a-and s-stayed t-there c-crying t-til t-this st-storm h-hit, I-I'm s-so s-sorry Sh-shino b-but I-I d-don't h-have a-any w-where e-else t-to g-go!"

He looked her up and down she wasn't telling him everything. Some of her hair was pulled out. She had big burses starting to form. She had blood dripping down her legs and arms spilling over from slash marks and her lip was split.

"Hinata you are always welcome hear." He said opening the door a little wider. Hinata swayed a little

"oh," she said as she started to pass out.

'Thank you Shino,' was he last thought.

He rushed in and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hinata, you will always be safe hear," he whispered.

'and I will always love you!' he thought.

Slowly waking, Hinata sat up and stretched. Opening her eyes, she began to panic as she did not recognize the room she was in. Every thing was unfamiliar to her. The large king bed with black silky covers and a dark blue canopy. The room was decorated in black, silver, and blue tones, the walls were dark blue with a silver strip going around

the room. Even the hard wood floors matched the room, since they seemed to be a type of bamboo polished into a shining silver. The circular rug in the room tied together all the colors, shades and tints of the room. As she was panicking, she began to remember the events from the night before. The memories she had tried to block out. Why ? Why! She didn't do any thing to disserve this. Just a few days before every thing was going fine. Hinabi had told her that she was going to stand by her side and stand up to Hashi. Neji said he would also try to help, but Hinata refused to involve her Niisan. The risk was to great, if it came to a fight Hashi would fight dirty and use the curse seal. Of that she was sure. Then her thoughts flashed to Naruto. The night she told him he was acting strange. He wouldn't look her in the eyes as he said those hurtful words that cut her sole to its very core, worse than any knife ever had. After that the memories were just too painful so her mind skipped over them. She looked down and noticed her wounds were bandaged.

'My arms look like Rock Lee's,' she thought stifling a giggle.

She once agene examined the room she was in. It was very large for a bed room. The furniture a combination of a western style and the traditional Japanese style that most clan heads had in the homes. The wood work was either dark/ nearly black or a polished silver. The large windows on either side of the bed were covered in a deep blue and it seemed like there was a balcony at the far end of the room. The room also had a fire place with a sitting area and lots of book shelves were shoved agents the wall. And on the other end of the room there was a large walk-in closet with mirrored doors, and another door that led into what she assumed to be the bath room. Next to her on a night side table there was a clock that read 8:15.

'Am or Pm,' she wondered as the curtains in the room blocked out all light.

Next to the clock there was a picture of team 8. Hinata picked it up and remembered what had happened. After everything she had went to Shino's. A piece of paper fell in her lap, Hinata picked it up and recognized her team mate's hand writing. It was a note addressed to her.

**Hinata-Chan,**

**I went to the Hokage to change you're address and **

**tell her what had happened. She wants to speak with **

**you. I'll be doing a few D rank missions around town so **

**find me and We'll go together. You're cousin gave me a **

**change of cloths for you there in the top door of my **

**dresser. I assume you will want a bath, so the door to the **

**right of the bed is my own personal bath room. I went and **

**bought some basic necessities for you and laid them out for**

**you in the bathroom, and you are welcome to go through my wardrobe if you find the outfit Neji gave To me as "lacking"**

**as I did.**

**See you soon,**

**Shino **

Hinata folded the paper got up and went to the dresser. Picking up the clothing she realized the outfit must have been put together in quite a hurry, because most of it was either from her academy days or her gening days. The only things that would fit her were her undergarments and ninja sandals. She went over and opened Shino's closet looking at all that was in her selection of clothing and tapping her finger agents her chin.

'Well why not? Today starts the first day of my new life, not just a new life but a new Hinata!'

Hinata went through the closet and dressers randomly selecting objects to wear. When she was done she laid them on the bed and turned to the bathroom door. Upon entering the bathroom Hinata was delighted to find a giant tub with jets, a large walk in shower and a long large counter with his and her sinks. Of cores there was cabinets and a toilet too but what surprised her even more was yet another door that lead to a powder room with a large vanity and high backed chair. She turned around and saw on the counter all the stuff shino had bought her. She saw light lavender towels, wash cloth, loofa, sponges, and other things to scrub and polish her body. There was a light lavender fuzzy bathrobe and slippers with a silver "H" monogram. Then there was also lavender scented candles, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, bath beads, bath oils, bubble bath, bath salts, milk bath, lotions and masks. There was also a make-up kit ,that included every type of make-up in almost every color, and a bottle of lavender and lotus scented perfume.

"Wow Shino you went all out!" She said happily as she turned and started her bath.

Climbing out of the steaming bathwater 25 minuets later Hinata decided to work on her new look. Looking at the clothes she had to work with as she sighed and shook her head. After she put on her under dressings, she turned to the bed and picked up a black tank top and put it on. Her boobs made it about four inches too short. Next she re-wrapped her hands the way they had been earlier and pulled the netted shirt on over top. Then she pulled on the baggy pants shino must have warn back at the academy also barrowing a belt that seemed to match it well. Turning to look in the mirror she nodded n semi approval. Then walked into the bathroom taking the make-up with her into the powder room, sitting down at the burro she selected foundation , cover-up, blue/black eye liner and mascara. She choose a light pink blush, a midnight / teal blue eye shadow, and a light red lip coloring. As Hinata "painted" her face as she called it she remembered what her mother had once told her 'Make-up is a woman's battle paint. So if you put it on you can not cry.' sighing Hinata stood back up and walked out to the bed, picking up and putting on the customary undercoats and over coat that the Aburame clan often wore. She pulled her long hair into a messy bun leaving out her usual bangs. She put on her ninja shoes and walk over to the window pulling back the thick curtains letting the mid-morning's light shine in, causing her to squint. She looked around and saw a pair of Shinos sunglasses on a low book shelf and put them on. After tying on her ninja head band and pulling up the hood of her under coat, she turned to look in the mirror and gasped

'To anyone on the outside I'll look just like an Aburame woman!'

She walked to the window and opened it turning back she looked in the mirror and just smiled. Turning back to the window she readied herself pushing chakra into the souls of her feet , then she jumped down the side of the three story building. Her heels landing on the pavement below her with a sharp "click" noise. She walked through the streets of the

Aburame compound, to the clans gates, and then out on to the streets of Konoha to look for Shino.

**Well that's chapter 1 please any ideas /reviews would be extremely helpful. Thanks Hinata's Heart! Plus tell me who you would like to see in the next chapter! this is my first chapter. If you like review. If not oh well and give me some ideas! Just incase I get writers block! And yes this is a re uploaded version of the first two chapters. How ever there's a lot more details this Time!**


	2. Chapter 2 small gestures

**Well this is going to be my new chapter two. I'm sorry the last one was so short but it was like three pages so I thought it would be just as long boy was I surprised!**

****

Shino was working hard it was already past 8 and this was the third house he had painted and he was up to his fourth fence. He helped repair the civilian's school house and helped Iruka teach his students about making different types of clones. Secretly thanking his bug clones for helping him work. He'd find a way to repay them later, but right now he needed the money. Well not really, he didn't cause well he was the sole hair to the head of the Aburame clan, but Hinata, she didn't have anything and he was determined to treat her like the princess she was all along. Hashi would regret his mistake in letting her go. Shino wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his sleeve, while he reached down to drop the paintbrush back into the empty bucket of paint. Straightening up he released some more bugs to help him clean up his mess. His beetles buzzed happily as they flitted lazily through the air performing the tasks they were asked to do. Shino turned and bent down to pick up the supplies, and noticed another chakra presence approaching him from behind. The beetles in his body began a slow, low hum that grew louder with every approaching step, as if they wished to greet the oncoming presence. The presence coming close enough that he could hear the "click" of each step the kunoichi's heels made.

"click, click, click, shft." Her feet sounded as she stopped directly behind him.

"Shino-kun?" He heard Hinata's soft voice ask.

As Shino turned around all he could do was raise a single eyebrow above his glasses taking in the sight before him. There standing in the rays of the mornings light like so many princesses in fairytales before her was Hinata dressed in…

'Are toughs my coats? Wow! She looks amazing! I-is she wearing my glasses!'

"mmmhmm." shino cleared his throat. "H-Hinata? Um wow you look good." He squeaked as the large blush spread across his face, down his neck, and up to the tips of his ears, Shino silently prayed and thanked every god and goddess in existence, myth, and lore, that his hood, collar, and glasses hid his blush. All the while cursing himself for rambling like a drunken Naruto or Kiba.

"S-shino? A-are you alright?" Hinata asked in a panic at her team mates unusual behavior. As she hurriedly stepped forward to see if her team mate was alright the ex-hyuga tripped on a rock in the road that had went unnoticed until it was too late and she crashed head on with a very nervous and somewhat horrified Aburame. Upon realizing what had happened Hinata quickly sat up only to find herself straddling Shino's broad, muscular chest.

'Broad and muscular chest? When did I start describing Shino, my team mate, "Shino" like a love sick fan girl?' Hinata thought eyes widening a bit as she remembered she was still straddling "Said team mate".

"H-Hinata? Umm can you get off me?" Shino asked.

'although then agene she can stay as long as she likes, just I'd rather not give the little old lady in the house her next bit of juicy gossip for bridge night.' He thought looking up to the window of the house to see a figure vanish behind the aged curtains.

"Shino-kun! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hinata said putting her hands up in honest defense. Shino smiled even though he knew no one could see it. Shaking his head lightly Shino did something only his close family, and that dumb ass Naruto had seen him do once on a mission. Shino tilted his head back and started to give an all out belly laugh! His base like laughter reached Hinata's ears as she stood up. It seemed Shino's laughter was very contagious, because the shy and somewhat withdrawn little ex-hyuga began to shake with bouts of her own melodious tinkling bell like laughter. Shino started to roll on the ground and howl, cause for what ever reason he couldn't think of at the moment Hinata's shy naive innocents at what had unfolded struck him as hilarious! Minuets later Shino finally settled down and wiped a tear from his eye from under his glasses.

"I don't know what was so funny or what just happened Shino, but I'm glad. You have a wonderful laugh!" Hinata said earning her a genuine smile from Shino. He even pulled his collar down for her to see. Swiftly pulling his cloths back into place Shino sighed.

"Me too Hinata-chan, me too. Now then, are you ready to go to the Hokage's?" His only answer was a shaky nod. Turning Shino reached back and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her gently forward towards the Hokage's office. As Hinata started walking she noticed he did not let go, or pull away.

'I hope this is okay. I've never shown a softer side to any one before not even her really. It's in the rules though a good shinobi shows no emotions. Sigh. Oh well, looks like the rules just got screwed! But for her, I'm okay with that.'

'I hope Shino's okay. He's been acting a little strange today. I hope I didn't do something.' Hinata thought, a little frown forming on her face.

They walked down the road hand in hand earning very odd looks from the villagers. A young boy and a little girl were playing a game of what looked to be "ninjas" a little further down the road. The two "ninjas" looked up and saw the two "Aburame" and scurried to the side of the road. The Children bowed deeply as the real ninjas started to pass by. This caught Hinata's attention. She let go of Shino's hand and walk over to the children. The boy straightened up and looked a little frightened, while the girl bowed deeper her hair falling forward to cover her face. Hinata squatted down to be level with them and said "If you two keep practicing maybe one day you'll get into the ninja academe. I hope to see you in the field one day." both children looked up pleased to hear the kind words and smiled nodding there heads. they turned and ran home to tell there parents'. Hinata smiled stood up and walked back over to shino. She shyly grabbed his hand as they started to walk agene earning her a small sigh and a light squeeze of the hand from shino. Little did they know it but they were thinking the same thing

'I could really get used to this.'

As Shino and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, Shino felt Hinata stiffen with fear. There sitting at the desk in the waiting area was Naruto.

**Wow! I'm so happy I got this chapter done before Monday. Cause yay me I got into med school! Fun so yah if the chapters aren't coming fast its cause I got to study! * spoiler for future chapters* just like Hinata! Lol!**


	3. tensions rise

_**Authors note OMG I had forgotten about this I have finally gotten my spark back and a big thank you to Hoshikuzu Aburame for reminding me!**_

_**Sadly I don't own Naruto but at least I have fanfiction right? lol**_

'OH NO! Not Naruto! What do I DO?'

Hinata's frozen form did not go unnoticed by Shino. He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded her his encouragement, while trying to control his own anger. If there was ever a time he wanted to act as rash as Kiba or Naruto it was now. He wanted to take Hinata some ware she wouldn't have to feel the hurt and come back to fucking KILL Naruto!

'Not now Aburame, you'll make him pay later.'

Shino guided Hinata past the desk Naruto was seated at. Naruto looked up and smiled at the pair

"Oi, Shino who's the pretty girl?"

Shino just shot Naruto a murderous glare

'Wow if looks could kill I would be dead right now' Naruto thought then asked "For real Man who's the little hottie? You're girl friend or something?"

Shino let go of Hinata's hand for fear of breaking it as he clenched his fists and responded

"She is my team mate you baka no teme!" The response was louder than he intended as he realized he screamed at Naruto. Hinata looked around and noticed every one was staring at Shino. Shino NEVER yelled much less CURSE someone out! It was quite a shock. Anko just smiled it was almost like she knew something. Gennma was in the corner trying to pick up his jaw from the floor. Naruto's eyes widened at the shear volume, then he narrowed them as he glared at Hinata

"Ew, Hyuga scum." Naruto muttered just loud enough for Hinata and Shino to hear as he looked away. Hinata shrank back and looked down to the floor letting out a small whimper. This only pissed Shino off further. He jumped over the counter and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you just say?"

"You herd me buy boy" Naruto responded glaring at Shino. Shino was shaking with anger, his blood boiled and his beetles hummed with there own furry. As far as they were concerned Hinata was an Aburame. Not just that she belonged to Shino there for she belonged to them it was there job to protect her. Any insult to her was an insult to them and Shino.

"I want an apology, NOW!" Shino growled.

"Ha! What are you turning into dog breath now? Look it AIN'T gonna happen, she needs to learn her place now, so be a good little ninja and go see lady Tsunade." THAT WAS IT! With out thinking Shino drew his fist back and slam it straight into Naruto's face, upon impact his bugs released themselves without being told and swarmed Naruto biting and pinching as they crawled under his clothes.

"GAH!" "Shino-kun!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HEAR!" Tsunade roared

_**Sorry its so short but lets see how it goes review and I may post soon I need so ideas so let me know if you got any good ones thanks a lot. **_

_**H H**_


End file.
